Two Forces As One
by kawaii little princess
Summary: Sakura and the gang sense an enormouse power so they go to where it is and bump into Usagi, now they will fight together against the new enemy. ccs/sm xover [chap. 2 up!](I changed it to PG- 13 because curses might show up more often, but not in the fir
1. Journey to Juuban

Two Forces As One 

**Two Forces As One**

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these character, ok………….ok. ^_-

Note: I might make up things

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura was in class talking to Syoaran, Meiling, Eroil and Tomoyo. "Do you fell that strong force!? It's HUGE!" Sakura said to the whole gang.

"No!" Tomoyo and Meilng yelled reminding Sakura they can't sense magic.

"Yes. It is enormous" Syaoran replied.

"Whats huge?" Tomoyo and Meilng asked.

"What do you think it is?" Sakura asked.

"What do you think what is!?" Tomoyo and Meilng asked a little yelling.

"I got no idea." Eroil said

"HEY YOU GUYS!! DID YOU FORGET ABOUT US!?" Tomoyo and Meilng screamed.

Sakura and Syaoran looked at them. "Huh? What did you guys say?" Tomoyo and Meilng fell to the ground.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rei sat in front of the fire. _Who are they?_ Rei thought _The senshi and I were at the battle field when we say these people and animal like creatures and people with wings._ She opened her eyes then stood up. "I have to tell the senshi!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"This is where that strong force brought us, to Juuban." Yukito said.

"I don't know why I had to come, Yukito is here to watch after you." Touya complained.

"Think of it this way oniisan, you go with us or father grounds you for two months." Sakura started to laugh a little.

"So how are we supposed to get some shelter?" Eroil asked

"Well, everyone empty your pockets." Ruby moon suggested. Everyone empted there pockets. "So we have eighty-four dollars and sixty one cents, an old button, some lint, and fifteen candy wrappers." 

"That's only enough to buy dinner considering the way Yukito eats." Kero said in dissapointment. Everyone sighed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" I can't wait to get home, I want to play that new video game I just bought!" Usagi said to herself.

Usagi race down the streets not looking where she was going since the streets were mostly clear.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"We've been walking for hours, why don't we grab something to eat." Meiling said slowing down.

"I wouldn't mind getting something to eat either." Syaoran said also slowing down.

"Look a reaturaunt down the street." Suppie-chan yelled. Everyone raced toward it. What they didn't know was that Usagi is on the other side racing home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Like it so far find out what happen read and review and no flames, thanx ^_^ 


	2. New Friends

Two Forces As One

**Two Forces As One**

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters, -_- * sniff sniff *

Oh yeah the ages…

Touya, Yukito, Haruka, Michiru: 16

Setsuna: 26

Chibi Usa, Hotaru: 12

The rest ………… ummmmmmmmmm……… 14

^_^ Enjoy -_^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura ran ahead of the gang and ran faster and faster. Usagi, on the other side, was thinking…for once. _Maybe I should get something to eat, can't play on an empty stomach._ So she ran faster and faster. The both were almost at the door and ………BOOM. "AHH, Gomen, Gomen, I didn't look where I was going." Sakura and Usagi said rubbing their foreheads. The rest of the gang opened their eyes to see what happened.

"Sakura what just happened?" Meiling asked. Sakura didn't reply, she was to busy rubbing her head. She opened one eye to see a hand, she grabbed it and she got off the floor.

"Hi my name is Tsuniko Usagi." Usagi said with a bright smile."

"My name is Kinomoto Sakura," Sakura said not really talking. _Is this the force I sensed before, no it can't be It was bigger. But still……….oh well, might as well introduce the group._ She thought. " and these are my friends Daidouji Tomoyo, Hiragizawa Eroil, Li Meiling, Li Syaoran, oh and my oniisan, Kinomoto Touya , his best friend, Tsukishiro Yukito and Akisuki Nakura," Sakura gave a little grin, "his **girlfriend**." Sakura laughed.

"She is not my girlfriend!!" Touya yelled. Everyone laughed except for Usagi who was confused.

"Yes I am." Nakura said holding on to his arm.

"No………..let go! Come on Nakura!" Touya said trying to loosen Nakura's grip." While that was happening all the inner senshi came up behind Usagi.

"Hey Odango head. We were looking all over for you!" Usagi new that voice, and very well. It was that bitch.

"What is it bi…Rei!" Usagi covered up her mouth before she could say what she was thinking. _You have to watch your mouth Usagi, I mean she isn't really that much of a bitch only when she is nosy and cranky and, oh forget it!_

"Well you forgot to show up at the meeting!" Rei yelled. 

"Well I did not forget I just was gonna beat this game and then I would be there." Usagi said holding up the videogame. 

"When would that be in 2 weeks!"

Ami opened up her little portable computer. Then looked at the cover closely. "Actually Rei, It would only take her one minute." Amy said closing her computer.

"What do you mean Ami?" Makoto asked.

"When she puts this disk into her playstation she'll relies it's the soundtrack of the game, not the actual game." Ami said giggling.

"What!" Usagi said with steams of tears coming down her face. Minako noticed eight people standing behind her.

"Who are your friends?" Minako wanted to know everyone looked up to see them.

"Oh yeah, this is Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Meiling, Yukito, Touya, Nakura, and Eroil."

"Nice to meet you!" Sakura said. Tomoyo took out her camcorder. 

"Hey everybody say HI" Tomoyo videotaped everyone. Then they heard grolws from everyones stomach. "Looks like were not the only ones hungry." They went into the resturaunt and the bill was $5000.00, and Usagi and Yukito were the ones to blame. They ended up cleaning up the dishes and got even more dishes to wash because they had a bubble fight. When they were done the gang went with Rei to the temple, and slept over there, but not everyone was asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I know short, ne. But I have writers block OH well. I think I'm getting somewhere but I think it sounds crappy, oh well! ^_^

I also deleted Washu's Dimension Traveling Machine. It was kinda hard to keep it straight I might put it back up again when I write a few more fics and can keep it straight, ja


End file.
